


Heart grow fonder

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hannibal calls Will “William”, I don’t typically like fics where he’s called William but I thought it fit the story, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Punishment, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, annoyed hannibal, clingy-bitch william, fluffy as fuck at the end, kinda sorta, light age play, not really but like spit is used, whiny-bitch william, will whines a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Will is an overly-clingy little brat and Hannibal is over it





	Heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> These are two consenting adults of the canonic ages of 48 and 38, don't @ me.

"Daddy where were you?" Will said with a whine running to meet Hannibal at the door. He was dressed in pastel pink brief-shorts that accentuated the curved cup of his ass and a white t-shirt crop top that read "Daddy's Boy" in lavender.

He tackled Hannibal in a hug, grappling his arms around the elder's neck and hoisting himself up to wrap his waxed hairless legs around his waist. Hannibal dropped the apartment key to catch him so he wouldn't fall. Hiding the roll of his eyes was easy with Will's face pressed to his neck. He loved Will, of course, but his clinginess was getting out of hand lately.  

"William?" Hannibal said.

"Hmm?"

"I told you I had an errand to run and that I would be right back, didn't I?"

"You did."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Missed you," he left a lingering kiss in Hannibal's neck.

"I was gone for half an hour, darling."

"Felt like forever."

"I need you to stand now," Hannibal tried to get Will to let him go.

"No," Will whined; elongating the word for five seconds and clinging tighter.

"Will," Hannibal's voice was stricter now. "Get down now."

Will pouted and lowered himself to the floor, his shoe-less feet slowly making contact with the wooden floor of the Italian suite. He looked at Hannibal with tears starting to form in his eyes before running away, his dark curls bouncing on his head as he fled. Hannibal heard the slam of the bedroom door and sighed. He pressed his fingers to either side of his closed eyes and attempted to rub his headache away. He would deal with Will later.

\---

Television was never something Hannibal enjoyed. He was a fan of art, creating it in the form of drawings and music and writing, but he had been recommended a documentary at the market earlier about the Italian renaissance that was scheduled to come on that evening. When it was time Hannibal turned on the television that came with the apartment furnish that he hadn't touched once in the six months he had lived there and plopped down on the couch.

Will had been holed up in the bedroom for the past few hours and didn't emerge even for supper, which Hannibal honestly didn't care about. The brat could go to sleep hungry if he was going to act like that. Typically he would've followed him and talked with him about how his clinginess was affecting him but he needed to have time alone to understand that it was getting old.

He tuned to the proper station and sat back to watch the show.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Hannibal's nose picked up the familiar scent of his paramour.

"Daddy?" his voice was meek speaking to him from behind the couch.

"Yes, baby?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No," he didn't take his eyes off the television while he spoke.

Will padded over to the front of the couch to face him, Hannibal turned to take him in, dressed in the same outfit as earlier but his face was tear streaked which he had suspected but seeing it still broke his heart.

"Come here," Hannibal said softly, patting the couch next to him.

Will reluctantly sat down and curled up with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them rocking himself back and forth, still sure Hannibal was angry with him no matter the validation.

"Why are you sat like that?" Hannibal said, rubbing the back of his index finger against Will's knee. "Open up for me, flower blossom."

"You're sure you're not mad at me?" WIll squeaked.

Hannibal paused the documentary.

"Honey," Hannibal said, Will was avoiding eye contact, staring at the coffee table. "You know Daddy loves you very much, but he needs time to himself. I can't take you everywhere and I can't be with you every second of every day, I need you to understand that."

"I understand that."

"Good," he said, gripping Will's chin and turning him to look him in the eye. "You know my time spent with you is my favorite time and it's all the more sweeter after we've been apart for a while. It makes me miss you and want to be with you even more."

Will was suppressing a smile, the sides of his mouth twitching.

"It's okay to smile, angel," Hannibal said.

Will smiled and giggled, hiding his face behind his legs.

"Now come here," he opened his arms for Will to cuddle into. Will laid his head on Hannibal's chest and participated in watching the show for a while. Hannibal pet Will's curls and ran his hand through them massaging the younger's scalp leaving kisses on his forehead every few moments, his heart thrumming.

Will stirred and sat up in a sudden movement.

"I'll be right back," he said before running away again.

Hannibal smiled, his eyebrows drawn together. His boy was an enigma.

Five minutes later Will was back and sat down on the other side of the couch. Hannibal turned to see Will had had a change of bottoms and bit down on his own bottom lip at the sight. Will had traded out his pink shorts for a pair of sheer white panties.

Will caught his stare, knowing the look was driving Hannibal wild. Without a word Will situated himself on his back and brought his knees to his chest, his butt facing Hannibal. Will teased his fingers on the band of the garment dipping inside and back out for a bit before tugging them up to make his perfectly waxed hole accessible.

"The way you're looking at me makes me feel naughty, Daddy," Will sighed.

Hannibal didn't say a word just continued to stare.

"Keep watching television," Will said, "I don't want you to miss your program."

Hannibal reached for Will and yanked him by the hips until half of Will's bottom half was in his lap, Will's back bent with his knees close to his ears.

Will bit his bottom lip, loving nothing more than being manhandled by Hannibal.

Hannibal turned back to the show he was watching and kept his eyes on the screen as he pressed two of his fingers to his mouth to spit on before blindly reaching to Will's hole. With his dominant hand he spread Will's cheeks open and began softly rubbing his wettened fingers in delicate little circles into Will's twitchy hole. Will wriggled and whimpered. "Daddy," he sighed.

"Shh," Hannibal said. "Stay still."

Hannibal lost himself in the documentary again, his body was tied to earth taking pleasure in teasing William but his mind was in another place, transfixed in the current television dialog about Italian artist Fra Angelico.  He didn't realize how much time had passed that he had just been playing with Will's hole, every few minutes supplying more wetness in the form of dribbling spit directly onto the muscle causing Will to gasp each time.

"Daddy please, put them inside."

Hannibal checked the digital clock on the receiver box. A whole ten minutes had passed.

"I'm not quite sure you deserve them inside tonight," Hannibal replied.

"Why?" Will whined.

"Clingy boys need to learn their lesson," Hannibal said. "We have an understanding now and you've been forgiven but you haven't been taught your lesson for your earlier behavior yet, have you?"

Will pouted and pushed his butt up further onto Hannibal's lap.

"You will be respectful and allow me to finish my show, you're lucky I'm playing with you at all after your earlier antics. Am I understood?"

Will nodded.

"Good. Be quiet, close your eyes and I'll play with you."

He spread Will open again and left a pecking kiss on the sloppy wet muscle causing Will to rut his hips up. Hannibal dribbled more spit and placed his fingers in a scissor motion on either sides of his hole opening it wide and closing it over and over, warm to cold again and again. Will couldn't take it any more but he needed to be a good boy and allow his Daddy to finish his show unbothered.

There was only five minutes left of the show when Will cupped his own cock through his panties and whined, spurting all over himself and the thin fabric from only the teasing touch of his Daddy. He squeezed and thrust up and whimpered. Hannibal didn't let up on the hole touches, helping him through it, over-stimulating him.

Hannibal wasn't surprised, Will was always very sensitive with him. He was always able to cum from the tiniest touches, it was among one of Hannibal's very favorite things about him.

Will continued to twitch all over, his body covered with a thin sheen of sweat as Hannibal continued playing as prodding and rubbing him until the show was over. As soon as it concluded Hannibal turned off the television and looked over at Will who was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"I can go again, Daddy," he whispered.

"I'm sure you can," Hannibal said, wiping his fingers dry on his sweatpants and pulling Will's panties back up. "But you're not touching Daddy tonight. That's your punishment. You're going to go to bed and Daddy is going to touch himself and you're going to have to think about that and knowing you're not with me."

"No," Will whined. "Please, Daddy, I want to touch you." Tears were forming in his eyes for the second time that day.

"Not tonight," Hannibal said. "That's my final word. Now run off to the bath, clean yourself and get into our bed. I'll be in after I'm finished."

Will pouted but obeyed, he knew better than to push it, knowing if he argued he would get himself into more trouble. As he got up he stared longingly at Hannibal's cock hard in his sweats before making his way to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Hannibal waited until he heard the door shut before he allowed his head to fall back and his hand to fish his cock out of his pants. He imagined Will's mouth, talented and soft peppering open-mouthed kisses up and down the shaft up to the head to suckle on. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to go surprise Will in the shower and allow him to suck him off but he had to stick with the punishment, however at that point he felt like he was punishing himself. 

He stuck to his guns and stroked himself a few more times, his cock already wet and leaking with pre-cum from playing with Will's pussy. Three strong strokes and he was coming hard, his head slamming back against the leather sofa and gritting his teeth with a hard grunt.

\---

By the time Hannibal had cleaned himself up and put his clothing in the washer Will was in bed showered and nude under the comforter in the dark, his eyes shut and waiting for Hannibal to finish and come to bed. He couldn't wait for the next day, impatient to touch his Daddy in naughty ways again.

Will heard the bedroom door open and shut softly and his heart began pounding in his chest as Hannibal lifted the covers and slid into bed and over to him, enveloping him in his arms from behind, kissing his wet hair. Daddy was naked too which warmed Will up quickly, their body heat radiating off each other.

"That would've been so much better with you," Hannibal whispered.

Will's heart sunk, knowing he missed out on one of Hannibal's orgasms, he felt like a failure.

"Did you think of me?" Will said.

"I did."

"What did you think about?" Will's eyes were closed, hanging on to every word he said.

"Your puffy little mouth," Hannibal kissed the back of his neck. "Your cute little tongue tricks. Your pretty eyes. Your soft voice telling me to cum for you. You asking if you're allowed to touch yourself. Your breathy little sounds as I enter you."

Will squeezed his legs together, his own cock stirring again.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Will said.

"I don't want to either," Hannibal said. "But we must."

Will squirmed and whined again.

"Hush now," he kissed behind Will's ear.

Three minutes of silence passed and Will was sure Hannibal was asleep, his bare chest was rising and falling slowly against his back. He spoke aloud, curious of if he was still awake.

"I love you," Will said. A few seconds passed and no answer. He closed his eyes content in Hannibal's arms not expecting a reply. 

A moment passed before a soft voice spoke. “I love you too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please let me know in a comment and I’ll write more Hannigram!


End file.
